Let's Play Hooky Today
by quisinart4
Summary: Felicity rescues Oliver from a day at QC, and Oliver says thanks. ONESHOT established Oliver/Felicity


**Title: Let's Play Hooky Today**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Just some more Olicity fluff. Hope everyone has a wonderful week. Almost October, ahhh! :)

* * *

><p>She glances up from the laptop screen to see him fighting back a yawn, eyes glued on the same stack of paperwork he's been working on all night. It looks like he'd made some progress, but there was still quite a lot to get through. That, coupled with ending a week long manhunt for a burglary spree hitting the rich and famous, sleep was much needed for one Oliver Queen.<p>

The problem is getting him into bed.

That wasn't meant to sound dirty.

"Oliver," she calls out as she shuts down her own laptop and places it on the coffee table. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

He looks over at her immediately, eyes taking in her sprawled out figure on the couch, all smooth skin and bare shoulders in her tank top and shorts. But he shakes his head resolutely. "I can't. I have to finish this. The board meeting is tomorrow at ten, and I haven't reviewed any of the new contracts."

"Nope. Don't care. You need rest. Let's go, mister."

"Felicity," he begins to argue, but she approaches him and cradles his tired face in her hands. He may be a feared superhero roaming the Starling City streets at night, but he's putty in this woman's hands.

"Oliver," is all she says before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "You're exhausted. We'll figure it out tomorrow, I promise. Come on."

With one last look at the pile of paperwork, Oliver reluctantly but obediently rises to follow her up the stairs, and into bed. Felicity wraps them both in the blanket like she always does on these cold November evenings, and turns to soothingly run her fingers through his hair like he's a little boy after a bad day.

"The board-"

"Shh," she whispers in the darkness of their bedroom. "Go to sleep. It'll be there in the morning."

That's not a comforting thought, Oliver thinks, but the feel of her hands in his hair and the smell of her strawberry body wash pulls him into the deep sleep he's been needing all week.

* * *

><p>He wakes abruptly when he feels a ray of late morning sunlight on his face. The light shines through the bedroom curtains, refusing to be contained by the fabric, illuminating the bedroom in a glow of hazy sunshine. He turns to see Felicity at his side, phone in her hand, welcoming him into the land of the awake with a smile. But before he can say something, his eyes scan the clock on the bedroom wall, registering the time as eight twenty-seven, the second hand mocking him with every movement.<p>

"Shit!" he exclaims, throwing aside the covers and sitting up suddenly to make a move for the bathroom. "I'm late. I have to-"

"Hey, hey, get back here." Despite his racing heart and the panic in his eyes, Felicity reaches for him and tugs him back into bed, her movements not at all rushed. He stares at her in confusion as she pulls him close, arms wrapping around him under the covers, before she leans up to kiss him good morning. "You're fine. I rescheduled."

"I- you- what?" Oliver shakes his head in confusion, stumbling over the words in his half asleep-half awake-panic induced state.

That, and his bedhead, only makes Felicity giggle, her hands wrapping around his neck as she explains. "I called Howard and asked to re-schedule. No biggie."

"And he just listened to you?" Oliver blinks to get the sleep out of his system, to reassure himself this isn't a dream. Sometimes, even to this day, waking up with Felicity in his arms still feels like one.

"Well, when the CEO's wife says the CEO was up late with his pregnant wife who wasn't feeling well... people fall over themselves in a hurry to help you out. Including telling us to take the day off." Felicity shrugs easily, as if this is just standard protocol in her book, another keyboard shortcut she has programmed for getting the team out of sticky situations.

Which she just did for him.

Oliver shakes his head in amusement as a smile spreads across his face. His hands wander to her small baby bump, hands sliding under her tank top to rub circles into her skin. Felicity shivers, then sighs into the gesture, moving closer towards him and his touch.

"So, you saved the day, huh?" Oliver says proudly, watching with fondness as his wife blushes at the compliment, cheeks turning pink as she buries her head in his broad chest. But he won't let her get away without thanking her properly, so he gently moves her head back, and cranes down to kiss her.

His lips meet her own immediately, no fumbling or searching, an instant fit after years of kisses. He can taste the remnants of some fruity lip gloss, and tries to think back to what color was on her lips yesterday. Maybe it was that pink cinnamon color she likes to wear, or that new cherry pie flavor she was gushing to Thea about. His arms wrap around her, pulling her in closer so their legs entwine, not an inch of space separating them.

Even as he continues the kiss, he takes a breath to remember the last time he kissed her like this - passionately and deeply, no interruptions around them, nothing on the schedule ahead of them. It's been a busy week for them in both their day and night jobs, and all he can remember are quick brushes of lips in the mornings before work or in the lair before left for patrol, nothing of this magnitude.

But this is the magnitude of how he feels about her. This is what she deserves.

Felicity lets out a satisfied hum of approval when he breaks the kiss, her lips still tingling as he runs a hand through her hair, brushing at the tendrils as gently as if they were made of spun gold. "Mhmm, that was nice. But it makes me all..." Her words trail off as she does a little squirm with her body, jostling the blanket and making Oliver grin at the very Felicity-like movement.

"Makes you all what?"

Her eyes dart around the room as if she's scared someone could overhear them despite them being alone in the privacy of their bedroom. But she looks anyway, and then isn't quite able to meet his eyes as she lowers her voice to a dramatic whisper to say, "_Aroused_."

Oliver laughs outright at that, and her, and at this exact moment happening on a Wednesday morning when he'd usually be knee deep in paperwork and examining the morning stock trends around this time. But today, he's here with her, and he's not going to let the day be wasted.

He drops a kiss on her shoulder, trailing his lips up the side of her throat. It's as much for his benefit as for her, because yes, she shivers with pleasure at the feel of his morning scruff and his lips on her skin, but her shoulders have always been his weakness; the way they look so dainty and fragile when exposed, but she can withstand the weight of his many secrets, and his alter-ego, his stubborn temperament and his massive hero complex. The way she can carry all of him without stumbling is what makes her the most beautiful to him.

"Well, I'd be happy to help you out with that," he murmurs huskily, his hands skimming up the skin of her thighs, fingers teasing just under the hem of her shorts. She parts her legs for him immediately, and he marvels at the gesture - the trust that she has in him, the way she allows him as close as he can be without judgement or interrogation. The way this woman loves him without reservations stuns him every day.

"Oh, you wanna help?" Felicity teases as she wraps her legs around him tightly, pushing herself closer to him. Her fingers dance around the waistband of his sweatpants, as she arches a brow at him in amusement. "Then take your shirt off."

He grins at the order, always a little pleased and just the tiniest bit bashful at Felicity's obvious appreciation of his naked torso. But he quickly gets rid of his t-shirt, disposing her tank top in the process, muffling a curse of pleasure as their bare chests align perfectly under the covers.

"There, that's much better." Felicity declares. Her fingers run down his bare neck and over the muscles of his back, tracing a pattern only she can see from her vantage point. Her hands slip into his sweatpants, closing around him with purpose as she begins to stroke him in a rhythm she's perfected with years of research. "You know, Howard was really nice to say he'd call everyone and have them re-schedule for tomorrow. He has two kids so of course he understands the whole morning sickness deal. Plus, he said Veronica used to-"

"Felicity, let's not talk about Howard when we're naked, okay?" Oliver says, jaw clenched as he tries to concentrate on his words and the movement of her hand at the same time. Her hand is winning, of course, that and the way that their bodies are aligned, her arousal evident in the way she accepts his entrance without hesitation.

She moans with pleasure as he begins to thrust, nodding her head frantically to say, "Yup, no talking about anyone but you and me, got it, good, yes, sir."

"Felicity." He chuckles at her babbling, loving this babbling most of all. She reaches for his shoulders, fingers digging into his skin as a sign that she wants him to move faster, and he obliges, only because he's too involved to drag it out and tease her today. When her hands move to his face, he reads that sign too, and kisses her in a frantic dance as they reach the end of their climb to the top, toppling over in a mix of Russian words from him and their names on each other's lips.

"Felicity," Oliver says again, more steadily this time since he's not on the precipice of desire. His hands frame her face, run down her body to the slight baby bump that's just beginning to show now that she's hit the second trimester. "I can't believe you told Howard about the baby."

"Yeah, well, desperate times," she tells him with a grin. "Plus, we were gonna tell all of them next week at dinner anyway. I think Kathy already figured it out when I said no to wine last month."

Oliver smiles as he imagines the longing look that's been crossing Felicity's face anytime she's around her favorite red wine. In fact, one of the first things she did was empty the entire wine cabinet and give it to Thea, declaring she would not be tempted. Still, it's enough to make all of Team Arrow grin anytime she eyes a wine bottle from across the room, mournful for all her taste buds are missing.

"The no wine was probably an easy giveaway," Oliver agrees. "But the morning sickness is better, right?"

Felicity nods at him, dropping a kiss on his chest to ease the worry that had been entering his eyes. "Yes, we're past that gross part now. I just thought you could use a day off."

"We," Oliver emphasizes, "we needed a day off. How about we-" He stops when he hears the rumble of her stomach, chuckling when she flushes with embarrassment and buries her head into his chest again. "As I saying, how about we go to the diner for pancakes?"

"Yes, exactly what I was going to suggest, Mr. Queen." Felicity kisses him one more time, pushing at him to leave the bed and pointing at his t-shirt she wants him to hand for her to wear to the bathroom.

"Felicity," Oliver exclaims in exasperation at her modesty. Honestly, he's licked every inch of this woman's body yet she won't make the six feet journey to the bathroom without a shirt on. He shakes his head even as he leaves the bed to hand her his shirt.

"Don't _Felicity_ me," she says without a beat, slipping on the t-shirt before leaving the bed. "Not everyone feels comfortable prancing around half-naked like you, you know."

"I don't 'prance'," he argues, affronted at her word choice.

"Well, you sure as heck don't mind flaunting what you've got, do you?"

"Just because-"

"Oliver," Felicity interrupts, switching on the bathroom light as she reaches for towels from the linen closet, "we can either have this debate again or you can join me in the shower, where I will most definitely be naked. Your choice."

He drops the argument and follows her advice. After all, this is the day she rescued from board meetings and conference calls. He'll follow her anywhere she goes.

* * *

><p><em>the end ~<em>


End file.
